


Buddy

by orphan_account



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, this is just my shot at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Buddy

Make it all ok  
by changing what it breaks  
But it’s holding on tightly  
Hiss like snakes

What is that, buddy?  
How does it work?  
Being all bloody  
like you have an accent to mock


End file.
